Problem: In his geometry class, Ishaan took 6 exams. His scores were 98, 94, 96, 89, 79, and 84. What was his average score on the exams?
Explanation: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $98 + 94 + 96 + 89 + 79 + 84 = 540$ His average score is $540 \div 6 = 90$.